In his history class, Michael took 4 exams. His scores were 76, 98, 95, and 91. What was his average score on the exams?
Answer: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $76 + 98 + 95 + 91 = 360$ His average score is $360 \div 4 = 90$.